Changed
by AnnatheViolist
Summary: Lily has finally entered her seventh year at Hogwarts, she has her year precisely and perfectly planned but when Dumbledore announces a change in events, and the boy with the hazel eyes steps into the picture, everything is bound to change. Jilly pairings, write those reviews!


Lily pulled a fresh sweater over her head, quietly making her way out of the Griffindor common room. She didn't have time to waste, for it was the first day that the magical Dittany plant bloomed and it was best to pick them fresh off the winter snow. Lily pulled her dark red hair back, and slung her scarlett-gold scarf over her shoulder. She could feel it, today would be a good day. She pushed open the door and made her way down the twisting stairs, using the key Professor Slughorn had gifted her to aid her in her love of potions. The chilling air accompanied the fresh snow that blanketed over the grass. Her boots crunched with every step, snow was a blessing and a curse. The noise would easily scare away any unwanted creatures who could harm the fragile leaves, but the prints of her boots were implanted into the white dust, making it an easy path to follow, and she preferred time alone. Lily sighed, climbing into a tree in attempt to spot the faint glow of the plant. Lily was an impatient girl, which she inherited from her stubborn father, so waiting would not go well. She felt very tired, closing her eyes, she drifted off.

A rustle in the bushes pulled Lily from her slumber. She ran her hand through her red hair, listening closely for the crunching of leaves. A snap directed her attention to the base of the great oak, when she turned her head again; an eerie mist seemed to be forming, cloaking the ground from view. Her eyes darted around as she tried to keep her breathing slow. A low howl pierced the air; it was a song of sorrow, one so excruciating and terrifying tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Lily did not know such sorrow existed, she would have chosen a cruciatus curse over the pain tearing at her heart. Soon a higher octave howl joined the lone one, their voices melding together, becoming one. Slowly, voices joined together, each one distinctively different, yet when joined together, they were one. From the mist emerged creatures shrouded in black, their eyes ranging from a raging green to a mellow red. Lily scanned her brain for the lessons of magical creatures, trying to distinguish the wolf like creatures. Werewolves. That was the only thing they could be. Their eyes were human like, and their bodies disproportional for an average wolf. Taking out her wand, she watched them carefully from her perch, holding her breath as they slowly padded on. Suddenly she was tackled from the tree, a human like creature looming over her, its vile breath smelling of rotten flesh, its piercing blue eyes glowing hungrily in the moonlight. She gasped for breath as the werewolf but pressure on her stomach as it let out a loud howl. To her horror, the pack returned, surrounding her with taunting growls and bloodlust filled eyes. They grinned impishly, the large one on top of her spoke in a distorted voice. "Your kind killed our young, your kind wants us gone, so if it is death they bring it is death they shall receive." And with that, it lunged, sinking its yellow teeth into her neck.

She screamed as the starched canines pierced her neck, feeling no pain, only shock. Suddenly a blinding flash of light illuminated the darkness. "Get away from her!" a voice yelled. "Expulso!" The voice yelled. She heard a faint explosion and the agonizing whimper of a wolf. She knew whoever was there was hopelessly outnumbered, she was torn away from her thoughts as teeth sank into her leg, pulling her back. Lily screamed again, digging her fingers into the dirt in search of her wand. She felt the wooden object in her hand; the creature was already on her stomach, tearing her chest apart. She was bleeding out, much too quickly. In a weak voice she uttered a spell. "Incendio." A flash of fire erupted from her wand, giving her time to pull herself away before she slipped into a state of unconscious awareness. All she felt was agony, the feeling of her muscles being ripped apart as blood gushed out of her. All she could see was red, and all she could feel was pain. At this point she would be have been thankful for death, it would soothe the pain that burned strongly inside her. A faint voice called her name, a hint of desperation in it, soon after she felt strong arms lifting her up. Lily opened her eyes a bit, looking at her savior. She saw his mussed hair and the shape of glasses laying crooked across over his nose. His hazel eyes glazed with tears as he stared intently on the path ahead of him. His arms were soaked in her blood, he muttered quietly as he sprinted through the forest. He seemed so perfect in the moonlight, she heard the words tumble from her mouth without her consent. "Are you an angel?" he gave a strained laugh, his voice catching as he saw the lost look in her piercing green eyes. "Don't die on me Lily, you can't. Focus on my voice and don't think about the pain." The agony was present now, as was the knowledge of her closeness of death, she whimpered quietly, whispering, "it hurts." Her savior made a choked noise, a sob maybe? "We are so close Lily, you're doing so well." Lily felt her consciousness slipping away as another voice broke through, a woman's. "Potter, get her to the infirmary!" So that was her savior. A boy of whom she thought she hated, who she thought cared about nothing and no one but himself had looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered. For the first time in a long time, she felt her heart skip a beat. His name played on her lips, and of all the times she had said it, this time it felt right. "James" and with that she fell into darkness.


End file.
